Head Over Feet
by yukarikudou
Summary: Youji and Aya are best friends, but Youji wants more. Will he get it in time for Valentine's Day? Rated for yaoi in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

"Head Over Feet"  
  
Youji's P.O.V.  
  
"Um... Aya... Earth to Aya..." I waved my hand in front of his ice-violet eyes, trying to get that expression off his face. It made him look like a dreamer, which he most definitely isn't. "Aya! Hello! Anyone home?" He still hadn't snapped out of it. I decided to try the last resort: a glare straight in the face. I walked around to the front of his chair and snapped my fingers in front of his nose and stared right into his eyes. They had been blank and thoughtful, but now they were back to the normal cool purple.  
  
"What?" he asked me, mildly.  
  
"Um, you were just, like, sitting there for, like, 20 minutes. I thought you had fallen asleep, but your eyes were open." He smirked at me, letting the mild act fall away.  
  
"Yeah, well, we both know I don't sleep. I'm superhuman. Why the hell did you think I was sleeping if you knew that?" I had to laugh. It was really weird, in front of everyone else, he was a block of ice, but with me he actually was a real person. I guess he had to talk to someone, and I happened to be his choice. I sure don't mind; I mean, he is the sexiest member on the team. And yes, I do have a "crush" on him. Actually, it's not exactly a crush. Too... intense... for that. He knows, since I never hesitate to tell him, but we don't let it get in the way of our friendship. That's what I like about Aya: he doesn't let things that don't exactly adhere to his plans get in the way of what he wants. Even if it is something I want him to feel for me, I respect that he doesn't like me that way... yet! I'm on a campaign. I'm being my true self around him, and I've stopped going to bars every night. We still go out for a night on the town sometimes, but ever since I decided I  
really wanted Aya to realize that I don't just want to get in his pants. Which I do, but... that's not the only reason, far from it, that I love Aya.  
  
So I'm being nice to him. I'm not being lascivious to him or anyone else, I've stopped taking down the numbers of the fangirls who come into the shop. Now I just talk to them so they'll buy flowers. And now Valentine's Day is on the horizon. I'm really trying to be sweet, but I can't do anything "out of character" (a.k.a. me acting like anything but a completely flirty playboy with nothing on his mind but the head between my legs) in front of Omi and Ken, since neither of them knows about me liking Aya "that way." Also, he'd get really annoyed if I did anything weird to him in front of them. Or "weird" according to the persona that everyone but him, Asuka (when she was alive), and my family knows me as. So now no one but him knows of that me, since my family has long since all died or lost contact with me (Ever since I became an assassin. It was necessary.). Oh, he feels so special. Actually, I have no idea how he feels about that part of it, but I know exactly what he  
thinks of almost every topic we've ever discussed, and we've had a lot of discussions. Aya and I like to get drunk together or just go out to a fast-food place that stays open really late (usually an American place) and eat junk food like fires until the wee hours, drinking too much soda and talking. So I guess I'm hoping being extra sweet to him is enough to get him to get the picture.  
  
Aya's P.O.V.  
  
I was just spacing out, but Youji came over and got me to snap out of it. I couldn't ignore him after he stuck his fingers in my face and snapped them, and then stared me in the eyes. I guess he actually wants to talk to me.  
  
"What?" I asked, trying to be nice.  
  
"Um, you were just, like, sitting there for, like, 20 minutes. I thought you had fallen asleep, but your eyes were open." He was acting like such a teenager, with all those "like's" that I had to be silly too. I smirked at him before answering.  
  
"Yeah, well, we both know I don't sleep. I'm superhuman. Why the hell did you think I was sleeping if you knew that?" I said, intending to make him laugh. It worked, not surprisingly. I know all the right buttons to push, since I'm his best friend. Not that anyone but us and the guy at the counter in the fast-food place we always go to knows that, since I don't really have a personality around anyone but Youji. And he doesn't have a personality that reflects his true self around anyone else either. What a pair we make. And now he's being so goddamned nice to me! It's really truly hard not to just give in because he's trying so hard, but I really don't like him "that way." What with Valentine's Day coming up, I think he wants to get to me by then. He keeps on being all sweet when we're not with the others, trying to get me to see that he's not just interested in the sex, which I know is far from his only reason for doing this. He wouldn't do this just for lust, I know that  
much. I don't let it get in the way of our friendship, though. That would kill Youji more than anything. I hope I don't break his heart or something like that without knowing it. I actually wouldn't want to do that if I knew I was doing it. I respect him too much as a friend to play that kind of power game with him.  
  
I had no choice but to hear you   
  
You stated your case time and again  
  
I thought about it  
  
"Do you wanna go get some lunch, Aya? I just got off from making deliveries, we could take the Seven." He was asking me if I wanted lunch. Why the hell not? And while we're at it, I added to myself, why not have some fun with Kenken and his bike?  
  
"Hey, Yo-tan, you know what?" I said, my brilliant idea and plan evolving in my head.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I think we should "steal" Ken's bike and ride that to lunch." He loved the idea of pissing off Ken for no reason at all, it showed plain on his angular face, and I mentally congratulated myself on that one.  
  
"So here's what we'll do..." And I told him my plan. We each went off to get ready and implement our parts of the plan.  
  
(At the café, about half an hour later.)  
  
Still Aya's P.O.V.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that   
  
You ask how my day was  
  
We sat in a café, sipping Cokes and talking while we waited for out orders to come. This was what we usually did when we went somewhere together. They were never fancy, these outings, and they most certainly were not dates. Youji probably could have made them dates easily, but I never let him. On the way over, he had presented me with an orchid, my favorite kind. I managed to be graceful about it... I did say he was making the moves on me, didn't I? Heh... even though I am the guy's best friend, he never exactly displayed his poetic side, even tome, before now. It's sort of funny, since I know I'm exactly like that, with a little less melodrama. It's really quite entertaining, how similar we are if you think about it... Sometimes I do. Ah well, now we're just rambling about the day and how annoyed Ken's going to be when he figures the ruse out. I asked him to go get some more soil in the Seven, and then when he was gone, Youji drove his bike around to the front to pick me  
up. Funny, how those things work out... It was a lot like a date, like he was picking me up on his motorcycle and I had been wandering around waiting for my boyfriend to pick me up, just like a teenage girl. Alright, so I might like him a little that way, but... well, it just wouldn't work. We're too like each other.  
  
So then I hopped on the back of the motorcycle and off we went, zooming down the streets of Tokyo. I love speed. I'm one of those people who volunteers to be designated driver late at night so I can get the adrenaline high off the speed when no one's on the streets. Youji loves driving with me because of that. Omi and Ken are always left in the dust when I do that, but they get home before us because I drive for about three more miles than I need to so that I can speed for longer periods of time. God, I love adrenaline. The motorcycle was even better than the car as far as headrush goes- I loved it, and Youji actually knows how to drive a bike, from when he had one when he was a kid and when he was a P.I. We wove through the lanes like madmen, dodging cars and lanesplitting like crazy. I didn't even care that the police might get on our tails, it was so fun. Usually I'm a freak about that kind of thing, but not where it comes to being fast. Who the hell cares anyways?  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault  
  
Author's notes: So this is my second V-day fic in one day. It's sort of scary. I think my Valentine's spirit is kicking in a little teeny bit late... I accidentally wore all green on V-day, and I told this kid it was St. Pat's day, just as a joke, and the idiot believed me! He went around telling people about how weird it was that St. Pat's and St. V's days were on the same day. I seriously didn't mean to make him looke stupid, he was just really gullible.... Ookay, Rue is shutting up about that now. Okay, so people, how is it? I'm using an Alanis Morissette song, "Head Over Feet" which I was listening to, and the fic sort of just came to me. It's gonna be a sap, but eventually lemon-flavored speed on euphemisms will come their way. Sounds like some exotic drink or something... maybe that's what it will be called when- *slaps hand to mouth* Oh no! I'm not supposed to tell you what happens next! You'll just hafta wait. *sticks tongue out at insulted readers*  
  
So, gimme an email if you feel like it at [1]rosevickery@msn.com, kay? Talk to you people later! Read and respond, that's the ticket!  
  
--- Rue chan  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:rosevickery@msn.com 


	2. Ketchup

"Head Over Feet"  
  
Youji's P.O.V.  
  
We just sat there, talking, for about 20 minutes while our orders were made. I kept on having to restrain myself from brushing Aya's bangs out of his eyes, he looked so thoughtful and spaced-out. The conversation was pretty distracted and non-substantive, but it was so nice just sitting there looking at him that I didn't say or do anything to show that our lack of conversation was unusual in any way. He sat there, twirling his straw around and around his fingers, occasionally taking a sip of the drink before continuing to fool with the damn thing. It was actually sort of cute- him, the fearless-leader type, playing with a straw out of nervousness. I could tell he didn't know he was nervous, but I can tell what he's feeling with no trouble at all when we're not around people we know. Yes, the ice melts and his thick wall of brick becomes as transparent as glass when he's not around people we know… It's sort of weird sometimes. One day, I swear, I'm going to take him in my arms and swoop him down towards the floor in an old-movie-ish, passionate kiss right in front of everyone. On second thought… maybe not in front of everyone. He probably wouldn't talk to me for a year if I did that. But all the same, it would be nice.  
  
Aya's P.O.V.  
  
He's staring at me again.  
  
He does it at least twice a day, usually when we're having one of those, "I- really-don't-have-any-idea-what-we're-talking-about" conversations. It's really fine with me, but the look in his eyes… it's so soft. Like I was a little kid or a kitten or something like that that needed to be protected. Ah well, he can have his protective emotions if he doesn't act on them. I can most definitely take care of myself. Which he does know quite well. But god, the look in those green depths… like he wants to pick me up and carry me to a bed and cuddle up… Not at all what one would expect from the resident playboy. Then again, the way I'm acting now is not at all what anyone but Youji would expect from me.  
  
Our food is ready. I ordered these little things the Americans call "chicken nuggets" and "fries." They're bad for you, but since I exercise constantly, I never worry about what I eat. As long as it doesn't have mold or something on it. Youji ordered something I don't think I've ever seen anyone else eat in my life: a "hamburger" with a TON of wasabi. Youji loves wasabi. So do I, but not on weird American food like "hamburgers." I grimace when he grins around the sandwich, imagining what it must taste like. Yuck. Youji sees my facial expression and purposefully takes another huge bite, making me lower my eyes in slight disgust. He loves to torture me, but it's all a joke. Then he reached out to my face and wiped a little of the red cause the "nugget"-things are served with off my cheek. He brought the salty-sweet stuff to his mouth and licked it off his thumb, slowly, slowly. I shivered, and couldn't look away from his tongue swirling out along his thumb. When he saw my expression, he laughed. It wasn't a hurtful kind of laugh, just the kind that an older brother gives a younger sibling when they're being silly. I smiled a little, but my head wasn't being so nice. In my head, Youji was dancing, like I'd seen him do so many times, like quicksilver in my grasp, oh so smooth. I blushed and looked down again.  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I give you credit for  
  
1 That's not lip service  
  
"God, he is so crazy" is what I was thinking on the way home. He decided to try to teach me to use the bike. Like I would last for two seconds! He put me up front and sat behind me, directing my hands and feet with his. It was sort of strange, to feel his body pressed up against mine, but I couldn't think about that after the first moment or two because then we were in motion and I had to concentrate on the brakes and the gas and all that stuff. I actually did pretty well, but it was only because he was there, helping me along and directing my suddenly clumsy limbs to do what they needed to in order to ride the bike. Youji was so nice to me. He told me how and what to do , breathing the words into my ear like we were on a mission or something. Suddenly, I grinned manically and gunned the motorcycle, waiting for the red light to turn to green so I could go roaring down the street. I was confident, in control, and I wanted to go fast. Youji said nothing, but I felt his arms tighten around my waist and his smile in my shoulder and back. This is what I love about Youji: he doesn't forbid you to do incredibly dangerous things when you really want to do them, and he doesn't say anything, but he does get ready, makes sure you're as ready as you'll ever be, and grins at you. It's nice. It's sort of the reason why I always hang out in his room before a mission starts, even if he's not there. The whole goddamn room is infected with Youji-ness. Funny. He probably would say my whole room is infected with Aya-ness, but I don't think it is. Probably just because I am Aya, so I don't feel it. But I can feel it in his room. The way he laughs at the stupidest things if he thinks it's funny, without even caring if anyone else thinks they're funny. The way he worries about all of us but tries to hide it beneath his carefree exterior. Really, he's a mother hen. He is the glue that holds us together, the alcohol that drowns our sorrows, the washing machine that washes us free of dirt and gore after a mission. I think… I think it's downhill from here for me. I think I'm falling.  
  
You've already won me over in spite of me  
  
Don't be alarmed if I fall head over feet  
  
Don't be surprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
2 It's all your fault  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry that was so short, people, but it seemed like a good time for a chapter break. The next chapter will be up later this week, hopefully today, since I'm feeling un-writer's-block-y. Which is good. Anyways, thanks to you readers out there! Thanks especially to cwchan and Dragonsoul for longer reviews than most! And if you're reading this and haven't reviewed, do so! You have no idea how happy it makes me! Especially is you sign it, so I can go read you people's stories. See, I'm a nice person, too. Okay, then, if any of you feel like having a private conversation with me or anything, or just contacting me to praise me or flame me… here's the address: rosevickery@msn.com  
  
--- Ruechan 


End file.
